The subject invention is concerned with the storage and security of relatively large numbers of cassette-like objects such as boxes or cases containing individual rolls of film known as microfilm. In many present day business operations, business records and documents are photographed and stored on rolls of microfilm and the rolls are stored in small boxes. Large numbers of the microfilm boxes are stored in various types of cabinets known in the art. Other objects specifically contemplated for use with the invention are data tape cartridges.
Because repeated easy access by a person to the rolls of microfilm is commonly necessary, one type of known cabinet which represents pertinent prior art to the subject invention is a multisided open faced cabinet pivotally mounted on a base member. Each open side of such a cabinet has a plurality of shelves or shelf projections enabling a person to easily insert and remove individual ones of a large number of microfilm boxes from the cabinet. Such rotatable cabinets are also known in sizes that may be conveniently placed upon a table adjacent a person's work station or in multiple vertically stacked units that may be conveniently placed upon the floor adjacent a person's work station for easy repeated use of various ones of the microfilm rolls in the person's work program.